Surprise, Surprise, Surprise
by NekoAllenLover
Summary: "On the ground a few meters from the entrance to the Black Order, was a girl, which seemed to be sleeping. Thinking it to be the enemy, Kanda was dispatched to eliminate the unconscious person." KandaxMaleAllen, Yullen, Rated M for later chapters filled with LEMON!(I think that's what it's called), and all around love for Allen, I have also gotten the courage to curse, Beware, lang
1. Prologue Fell Hard

_"__On the ground a few meters from the entrance to the Black Order, was a girl, which seemed to be sleeping. Thinking it to be the enemy, Kanda was dispatched to eliminate the unconscious person."_

_**I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners.**_

*_Flashback_*

_Thoughts_

Normal Font

Normal POV

His eye twitched.

'_What the fuck?'_

On the ground a few meters from the entrance to the Black Order, was a girl, which seemed to be sleeping. Thinking it to be the enemy, Kanda was dispatched to eliminate the unconscious person.

But as he got closer he was getting a strange feeling, almost as if it was a trap...

"Something seriously isn't right here. Why would someone decide to take a nap in front of a creepy tower such as the Black Order?" Looking at her in more detail, he thought that she might be dead already, because of her pale skin and seemingly pure white hair...Thankfully, Kanda noticed the slight rise and fall of her chest...

"Wait! Thankfully!? Why should I be thankful that the little idiot isn't dead? I couldn't care less! Not about how cute she looks, sleeping so peacefully, and curled up so defenseless, looking for any source of warmth. 'A heat I would easily be able to give her.' Her full, round, rose-red lips puffed out in an adorable pout. 'Hmm? Baka Kawai seems to be having a nightmare, better wake her up.'

Leaning in Kanda started shaking her lightly. "Oi. Wake up, Baka Kawai! You can't sleep here..." Seeing that she only mumbled a few words of disagreement under her breath, and rolled over, away from his touch, he knew she wasn't getting up. "Baka Kawai's shouldn't push my patience." Picking her up bridal-style, he froze, when he heard her sweet voice call out, "Mana..." 'Who was this...Mana person? And why does Kawai ko-chan here call him out with such longing? And why am I jealous?!

* * *

The order was in a frenzy!

They ordered Kanda to go and eliminate the sleeping intruder, but instead, he comes back with an unconscious girl sleeping in his arms!

Her white hair gently framed her small face to add an air of innocence, that she didn't need help in. Her small and petite figure lacked the woman package, that she would normally have at her guessed age of 17, but she definitely had the womanly curves at the bottom.

The only thing that ruined the image of a perfect, all-white angel, was the red scar that ran down the left side of her face. It was a shocking contrast against her pale skin, but, it didn't look ugly. Instead, it made her seem more exotic, and unique, compared to any other girl that they've seen, almost like a tattoo done right.

The scar starts as an upside down pentagram on his forehead, trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid.

Taking his free hand, she was so light he could carry her with one hand, Kanda gently pushed some stray silver strands of hair from blocking his view. The background was actually glowing pink, and there were flowers!

And this was what caused the uproar.

Kanda Yuu, THE heartless exorcist, fell in love, at first sight, with the dreaming white angel.

And he fell hard!

* * *

_**I'm very sorry to all those who are waiting for me to upload more, but right now I don't have a lot of time! I just transferred to a new school, and am busy looking for other schools to apply to, before the school year ends. I will work on them after my work is done and try an upload them during the weekends, if I have time to. But if you have stayed with me so far, Thank You, I know that must have been hard, and very infuriating when you checked and found nothing. Though I still appreciate the dedication, and I hope you continue to read my Twisted Fantasies!, and**_

_**Review! I love to look and read what you have to say about my work (Whether it be good or bad, still appreciate your time)**_

_**Thank you again, and have a great day and a dreamful night of many wonderful things to come!**_

_**~Chaoi~**_


	2. Chapter 1 One Week

**_"On the ground a few meters from the entrance to the Black Order, was a girl, which seemed to be sleeping. Thinking it to be the enemy, Kanda was dispatched to eliminate the unconscious person."_**

**_I do not own D Gray Man or any of the characters. The plot is my idea, but everything else goes to their respective owners._**

*_Flashback_*

_Thoughts_

Normal Font

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is not a new chapter. Sorry, but I will not upload any more chapters until I get my answers from my polls. So vote, sorry! And have a great day.**_

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

A week, that's how long the princess has slept.

The science department has tried everything they could to get her to wake, but they all ended in failure (not all that surprising).

"I have an idea that may or may not work." Hearing this everyone in the order went silent.

A failure with Komui's experiments could very well mean death. They were able to keep him away from the unconscious girl, but with every try that does nothing, their resolve was slipping.

Kanda finally gave in.

"Fine, but, if anything happens... you won't live long enough to even think about trying again."

Everyone sweat dropped.

Kanda was serious.

* * *

Screaming, that's all you could hear throughout the hallways of the order.

Pain vibrated off the walls and echoed to your body.

"Komui! You are so dead! Open up this door, now!"

"K-Kanda-san... you-you can't! Not yet, we're almost done!"

"Almost done killing my girlfriend!"

"...crap."

The screaming stopped.

* * *

_**Short, but I have all the other chapters written, so I hope it won't take long. I'm gonna try and upload at less 1 more chapter to each of my stories.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**And have a nice day. 8}**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is not a new chapter. Sorry, but I will not upload any more chapters until I get my answers from my polls. So vote, sorry! And have a great day.**_


	3. Chapter 2 Please Read

_**A/N: Hey guys, this is not a new chapter. Sorry, but I will not upload any more chapters until I get my answers from my polls. All the new updates for my other stories will be the same note, sorry again about that, but you need to work for your fantasies! Anyway, please vote, please! And have a great day.**_


	4. Chapter 3 Congratulations But, wait!

_**It has been decided that Time Machine Oops will be the first story I complete, next is Surprise, Surprise, Surprise, and, as a close third, was Love Like Cats & Dogs. Thanks to all who voted, and sorry to the 26 votes of whoever wanted the others, you guys will have to wait. I have a poll up that is important if I am ever going to make the next chapter to Time Machine Oops, so, if you want me to complete ANY of my stories I suggest that you vote quickly! Thanks again, and sorry if you thought this was another chapter, next time it will be the real thing! Promise! **_

_**Have a great day, oh!, and wish me luck! I have sent my application to the colleges I want to get into, I will hear from them Friday. ^u^**_


End file.
